Just You and I
by KindaLate
Summary: Nicole Smith just moved to Forks, Washington where she doesn't know about the supernatural, aka werewolf and vampire. She get imprinted on by one of the wolf and she doesn't know yet and her world is turn upside down. Or is it?
1. Epilogue

**This is my first story, so please be gentle with me. I will try to update as much as I can. Please review if you like or want to make some suggestions. It will be appreciated. Wish me luck. **Also I do not own any of these characters except for Nicole Small and her family members.

**Summary:** Nicole Small is not from Fork and she doesn't know about the supernatural world. She gets imprinted on

by one of the wolves and her world changes. She doesn't know it yet but once she find out her world will be turn

upside down. Or will it? Who is this wolf that imprinted on her? And will she accept him once she find out that he is a

wolf? Find out as she goes on a journey to love.

**Prologue: **Before Leaving Chicago

****Nicole POV****

Let me introduce you to myself. My name is Nicole "Red" Small. I am 20 years old, shy, quiet, a book nerd, 5'l (yeah, I

know I'm short), 125 pounds, and curvy. My hair is deeply red (yes just like Rhianna but I was born with that color

hair and I still don't know why my hair is this color because my mom or my dad hair is not this color at all), long, thick,

a little bit curly, and it stop by my bra clasp. My eyes are chocolate brown and I have dimples. I'm half Black and half

Puerto Rican. I was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois and I'm a 90's babies. My life in Chicago is dead and over. I

knew that once I graduated from West Aurora High school and moved back to Chicago, that I wasn't going to be

happy. I moved back to Chicago with my mom because I wanted to spend a little bit more time with her before I

decided what college I wanted to go to. If you never been to Chicago, then you never experience the Chicago night

life and its damn busy street and traffic. So here I am in my room looking for a great college and a place to live. My

mom doesn't know it yet but I've decided that I want to move to Fork, Washington where my aunt, my dad's baby

sister, lives. I already talked to her and she agrees to let me move in until I get my own place. Now all I have to do is

get my mother to agree and not go all crazy on me. I know I'm her only child but damn that woman knows how to be

very dramatic. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I am late with the next chapter. I just moved back to Chicago and I'm trying to get things together. I'm almost done with the house and next things to do are find me a community college I can transfer to. **Remember, I do not own any of these characters except for Nicole Small and her family members.

**Summary:** Nicole Small is not from Fork and she doesn't know about the supernatural world. She gets imprinted on by one of the wolves and her world changes. She doesn't know it yet but once she find out her world will be turn upside down. Or will it? Who is this wolf that imprinted on her? And will she accept him once she found out that he is a wolf? Find out as she goes on a journey to love.

**Chapter 1: **Moving to Fork, Washington

****Nicole POV****

"Ladies and gentlemen, please get back into your seat and fasten your seatbelt. The plane is now going to land", one of the flight attendants said into the micro/speaker phone thingy, while the others walked up and down the aisles to check if everyone had their seatbelt on. I was anxious and excited at the same time. Anxious because it was my first time on a plane and I hated it and excited because I was going to see my aunt Linda, who I haven't seen in almost five years since the death of my father. The landing was bumpy but I made it to Fork, Washington. As I stepped off the plane, I took in my surrounding and took a big breath of fresh air. I walked to the baggage claim and waited for my suitcases to come around. While I was waiting for my bags, I was looking around for my aunt Linda. I saw her at the airport entrance. "Aunt Linda, Aunt Linda", I yelled and wave to get her attention. She looked over towards me, smiles, and made her way over. We hugged each other tight and I choked back a sob. She asked me if I was okay and I shook my head, letting her know that I was fine. I saw my SpongeBob and Patrick suitcase and proceed to get them. I heard my aunt Linda laughing behind me and turn around to look at her.

"SpongeBob and Patrick Star suitcase?" she asked while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yes, what wrong with it?" I asked without looking up.

"Red, come on. You can't expect me to believe you still like that cartoon show."

"Don't knock it till you try it, Aunt Linda. It a classic, funny, lesson-learned cartoon show, okay. I don't talk about your old red, rusty, beat-down truck."

"Don't start with my truck, Nicole." she said. She was pissed off now. I should know, she only calls me Nicole if I made her mad, said, or did something she didn't like, a.k.a., talking about her truck.

"Well don't talk about what I watch or like." I shot back.

"Touché.", and with that being said we walked out the airport to her rusty truck. We put my suitcase in the back of the truck and got in and drove to Forks. We talked and caught up with what was going on in our life. I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking about the death of her older brother, my dad. I didn't want to talk about what happen and I let her know. She told me we going to have to talk about it one day. We can't keep ignoring the elephant in the room. The car stopped in front of a red, two-story home, which I knew was my aunt because everything she own is red or almost red. We got out the car, grab my suitcases, and walked to the front door. Aunt Linda opened the door went in and turned on the lights. I follow behind her, close and locked the door.

"This is it.", she said, and "How do you like it, red?" she asked me. I thought about it for a little bit. It defines my aunt's personality and like always, her favorite color, red is showing inside the house, too. The house wasn't too big or too small. It had 4 bedrooms; three upstairs and one downstairs. One of the bedrooms was turned into an office for my aunt to do her job/work. She also has two bathrooms, which one of them is connected to my room and the other is between her room and the guest room.

"Well, it looks great. I see you made some changes", I told her. She made a clucking noise with her mouth, which let me knows that she appreciate my comments. I told her that I was tired and that I wanted to sleep. She helped me take my suitcases to my room and set it in front of the closet door. I thank her and close the door. I looked around and sighed. I knew I had to call my mother but I was too tired from the plane ride, so I made up my mind that I will call her the next day as well as unpack my suitcases and personal items. I grabbed my carry-on bag and got out my SpongeBob short and matching t-shirt pajamas and set them on the bed. I went and open the door to go get me a towel and a wash cloth, when I stepped on something soft. I looked down and saw the purple, my favorite color, towel and wash cloth and a bar of my favorite dove soap. I picked them up and silently thank my aunt and close the door to my room. I went to the bathroom and started the shower. I close the shower curtain. I open up the dove soap and set it in the soap rack. I took my clothes off and threw them in the hamper in the corner of the bathroom, wrap my hair in a lazy bun, grabbed my wash cloth, and got in the now hot and foggy shower. I sighed happily as I stood under the water. The water felt so good on my body and it helped me relaxed a little. I wash myself up, rinse, turned the water off, got out the shower, and started drying myself. When I was done drying off, I wrapped the towel around my body and started brushing my teeth with my toothbrush. I finished, turned the bathroom light out, and put on my pajamas. I got under the covers, redid the lazy bun, turned the lamp off, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

JUST REMEMBER THAT I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT'S WOLF. JUST NICOLE AND HER FAMILY…..

Italic: Nicole

Italic & underline: Aunt Linda

Sorry. I know it way late. School has been hectic and I am trying to play catch-up right now.

**Chapter 2: **Errands, Exploring, Half-Naked Men?

****Nicole POV****

This morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. I got out of bed, went to the bathroom to wash my

face and brush my teeth. I grab my cherry red silk robe, put it on, and went downstairs. Oh, maybe I should've

mention that I am hard-of-hearing and that I wear hearing aids because I was surprised when I saw all of these

half-naked men sitting at the table eating, laughing, and chatting like they been here their whole life. I felt my

face get heated and I hurry up and close and tied my robe. I hoped and pray silently that these men didn't see

my pajamas. Because I didn't have my hearing aids on, I didn't hear the guys greeting me and telling me their

names. They must've asked me a question because they were staring at me like I was deaf. Well, hello, I am. I

completely ignored them, walked up to my aunt and tapped her on the shoulders. I think I scared her because

she jumped and put her hand over her heart as if her heart was beating fast. I smile at her and then sign to her.

_Who are these people?_

These men are friends of mine and good morning to you.

_Good morning to you, too. Where are they from and why are they half-naked?_

_They're from the La Push reservation. Why don't you ask them yourself, Red? You're not mute, so open your damn mouth and ask them._

I'm sure she forgot that I not wearing my hearing aids and I cannot read all of their lips at the same time. And La Push? What the hell? Who named their community La Push? You know what, don't answer that question. I'm pretty sure there is some weird community or street or state names.

_You know how I am around strangers, Aunt Linda. Besides, I thought it was gonna be you and me. Not you, me, and them. _

_I know. They surprise me this morning._

_Well, I don't want to talk to them yet. So, I will tale my plate and go upstairs to my room. Is that okay?_

_Yeah. That okay._

Aunt Linda turned her head back to the half-naked men, I guess to answer somebodies questions. I wasn't done talking to her, so I waved my hands to get her attention again.

I wasn't finish talking. What I meant is that I thought that we would have a couple of days to ourselves, catching up and stuff. I didn't want to meet anybody just yet. I wanted to explore forks, see what they have to offer and go up to Seattle to register for my classes before you started too tried and get me to meet new people.

_I know what you meant and we will. You don't have to introduce yourself now but you can't take long. I can only hold them off for so long._

_Thanks. You're the best._

I kissed my aunt on the cheek, grabbed my plate and went back upstairs. After I ate, I was my face, brush my

teeth, and took a shower. Here I am, standing at my closet with a towel wrapped around my body and on my

head. I'm trying to figure out what I want to wear today. I looked at the clock and it says 12:30pm. I need to

hurry up. I have an appointment with one of the counselor at two o'clock and if I wanted to make it on time, I

have to leave like now. I should've done it now, but didn't. I grab my black t-shirt with purple logo on it, that says

"I don't chase Boys, Boys chase Me.", my black skinny jeans, that hugs my curves and ass, and my purple Uggs

boots. I lay the clothes on the bed and went to my dresser and pulled out a purple lacy bra and boy shorts. I put

on my undergarment, then some Johnson & Johnson lavender baby lotions on my body and put on my clothes. I

put on my black footie socks and my Ugg boots. I towel-dry my hair, curls it, put it in a side ponytail, and then

straighten out my side bang. I put on a little bit of makeup. I just put some mascara on my eyelashes, and some

lip-gloss. I didn't like to wear makeup, but chose to put some on today. My mom didn't wear makeup, so why

should I? I grab my sweater jacket and the plate and went downstairs to the kitchen to put in the sink. I put my

sweater on and went into the living room to go ass my aunt if I could use her truck. I was already running late for

my appointment, but glad that they moved my appointment to another time. As I walked into the living room,

everyone stop talking and stared at me. Again, I ignored the guys and sign to my aunt if I can borrow the truck. I

grab the keys and my purse off the table by the door, yelled bye, and left the house. I got in the truck, started the

car and follow the directions on the GPS system that is on my phone. I made it to Seattle with fifteen minutes to

spare. I park and turn the car off, grab my purse, important papers, keys, and ran to the registration office.

~Later~

When I came home, my aunt was not there. I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen to see what I can find to eat.

Before I opened the refrigerator door, I saw a note posted on the freezer door address to me. I read it and saw

that my aunt invited me to La Push reservation for a get-together party. Forgetting about eating, I went upstairs

to change into my black and purple two piece swimsuit and a pair of short. I grab my swimming bag and pack my

beach towel and a change of clothes into the bag. I put the bag on my shoulder. I slip on my flip-flops, went

downstairs, grab my purse and keys, locked the door, and got into the truck. I put in the address that my aunt left

on the note and followed the directions to the place. Twenty five minutes later, it would've been fifteen minutes if I

didn't miss the turn off; I parked the truck in a parking space. There were a lot of people at the beach. I got out

the car and smelt the delicious food that was cooking on the grills. I looked around to see who was here and saw

that there were children playing in the sand, elders' playing cards and talking, and young people dancing and

talking with their friends/spouses. The d-jay was playing older songs, which I assume were for the elders. I didn't

like the old songs. I started walking and looking for my aunt at the same time. I took the rubber-band out of my

hair and shook my hair out. I put the rubber-band on my wrist and took out my purple ray-bans sunglasses. I

spotted my aunt and yelled to get her attention. When she saw me, she waves me over to where she was

standing with some girls who were probably around my age. I walked over and greeted her and the girls. My aunt

introduce to me to the girls.

"Nicole, these young ladies here are Emily Young, Kim Davidson, Leah Black, and Bella Lahote. Ladies, this is my niece."

"Hi", we all said at the same time.

My aunt had excuse herself to go talk to the older generation of La Push. The girls went back to talking about

whatever it was they were talking about while I looked around. I saw all the guys from earlier looking over

towards where I was when I looked at them. I blush and I looked away. I can't deny that all of them are hot and

handsome but I didn't come here to meet boys. I came here because I missed my aunt and I needed to get away

from Chicago. I can make friends but I don't need a boyfriend. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts that I

was having and turned my attention to the girls.

"So, Nicole how old is you?" asked Emily

"I'm twenty years old. And you guys?" I asked.

"Well, I'm twenty. Kim's twenty-one, Leah is twenty-two, and Bella is twenty-three", Emily told me.

"Oh.", I said. "What is there to do around here?" I asked.

"Not much, except to go to the beach." Bella Said.

"Unless you go to Seattle and I'm pretty sure there is a lot to do up there." Leah added.

"Yes, there is. I was just up there earlier today. I was registering for my classes." I said. "Well after I was done doing what I had to do, I walked around Seattle."

I push my glasses on top of my head to get a good look at the girls. They are very pretty and hot. Emily had on a

matching red, white, and blue bikini swimsuit, Leah's were all red, Kim's were white with pink flowers on it, and

Bella's were an animal print. If I was a guy, I would be all over them, that how hot they are. I felt something on

my back, so I turned around and saw one of the guys from earlier looking at me. The look that he was giving me

made my body shiver from head to toes. His gazing was making me blush and hot all over. I didn't like the feeling I

felt so I turned back to the girls. I asked them who those guys were and they told me. I found out that the guy

who keeps looking at me was Sam Levi. He is twenty-four years old, single, and work and owns his own

construction company. Sam also lives alone and owns his house. Paul Lahote is twenty-three years old and

married to Bella. He also worked for Sam. Jacob Black is twenty-two years old, married to Leah, and owns his own

auto car service company. That when you need your car or truck fix if something breaks and need fixing. Seth

ClearWater is twenty-one years old, works for Jacob, who is also his brother-in-law. And he and Kim are together.

They both are looking for a place to live. Quil Ateara is twenty years old, work part-time for both Sam and Jacob,

and is living with Emily. In return, I told the girls a little bit about me. I told them why I moved here and how I like

it so far and why I'm wearing hearing aids.

"So, can you sign?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah, I can. I started learning it after I found out about my hearing loss. It really strange that my family's history doesn't show that people before me doesn't have a hearing loss. Not even on my dad side of the family either. But I'm grateful and glad because my family were there for me and also learned to sign with me" I told them.

I didn't really want to talk about it. It was hot outside and I told the girls that I was getting in the water. They

agreed with me and decided to come with me. While we were walking to find a spot to lay our towels on, Kim was

telling me about the bonfire that they were going to have after the elders, and the kids went home. She asked

me if I were going to stay but I wasn't sure because it was a tradition for them and I didn't think it was right to go

but they convince me. I told them that I would think about it and let them know later. We found a spot and Leah

and Emily each pulled out a blanket to lay down on the sand. It was big enough for all of us to lie down on. We all

put our bags on top of the blanket. The girls waited for me to put my hearing aids in my bag so that I don't lose

them. We all ran into the water, which was cold at first, and went under the water. I stayed under the water for a

little bit longer and swam back and forth. When I came back up for air, I noticed that the girls were playing with

the guys. I decided to stay where I was and continued to swim. I looked over to the girls and noticed that Sam

was coming towards me. He smiled at me and I smiled back and then duck under the water because I was shy. I

quickly came back up for air and noticed that Sam was closing in on me. He was coming and I didn't want to talk

or see what he wanted. I just didn't want to know. I took a deep breath and dove under the water and started

swimming back to the beach. When I got to the part where I couldn't swim anymore, I got up and wiped my hair

out of my face. I turn around to see if Sam was still following me and sure enough he was. I noticed that the girls

were gone. I turned back around and hurry back to the blanket and got my beach towel. I dried myself off and

made sure that I got the water out of my ears before I put my hearing aids back on. All the noise came back to my

ears and I started packing my things into the bag. It was getting chilling outside and I wanted to change. I saw

my aunt and asked her if there were some place I can change my clothes. She pointed to a house about ten or

fifteen feet from me. She asked for the keys to her truck and I gave those to her. I started walking to the house.

As I got closer, I could hear laughter from inside the house. I knocked and Leah came to the door. She let me in

and shows me to the bathroom. Before she left, I asked her who house this was and she told me that it was my

aunt. She said that this was a beach house and that my aunt had this built by the guys because she hated

spending the night over others people house. So whenever my aunt was in La Push, she came to the beach

house. I thanks Leah and went inside the bathroom. I took a quick shower, lotion up and put on my matching bra

and boy-short, black jean shorts, and a t-shirt. I put on my shoes and my dad's Chicago Bears sweatshirt. It still

smelled like him after all these years. I didn't bother with my hair except to brush it so it didn't get too curly. I

packed my stuff and clean up behind me and left the bathroom. I followed the voices to the kitchen. As I was

walking to the kitchen, I got a text from my mom. I text her back, letting her know that I was fine.

I'm going to stop right here. This is about 10 pages long and I'm not even done with the other half. Sorry to have kept you guys waiting for this story. I have been so busy.

Sincerely,

Kinda Late


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Just You and I

_~Previously_~

_I followed the voices to the kitchen. As I was walking to the kitchen, I got a text from my mom. I text her back, letting her know that I was fine._

_~Now~_

I walked into the kitchen to see the girls making tea, coffee, and hot chocolate.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" I asked.

"We're getting the stuff ready for the bonfire", Emily told me.

I felt like I should be doing something so, I started baking chocolate chip and my famous peanut butter cookies to

snack on. The girls were telling me about how many the guys eats and that I should make a lot or else there

wouldn't be any for us girls. The girls didn't have to tell me twice. I saw with my own eyes, how much the guys eat. I

had asked Kim where the guys were and she told me that they were out in the back building a fire. She also told me

that my aunt went home earlier. Leah added that my aunt took the truck and that she brought me a couple of

clothes to the beach house and that it was upstairs in the master bedroom, already unpacked and put away. I was

shocked. I didn't even know my aunt did that while I was gone. I finished smashing all of the cookies flat and then I

put them in the oven to bake. Everything was ready except for my cookies. They were still baking. The girls and I

continue to talk about everything and anything. As the timer for the cookies were going off, the boys came in to help

us bring the stuff out. I sat the cookies on the counter so that they can cool off and turn the stove off. As I was

doing that, I felt eyes on me. When I looked up, it was Sam looking at me but I ignored his heated stare and started

moving the cookies to a tray. It was too quiet in the kitchen and I didn't like it. I knew everybody was wondering if I

was going to acknowledge Sam but didn't want to. I don't know what this "pull" to him is and it bothers me a lot. It

like every time he walked into the room, my heart starts beating a little faster and my body wants to be next to him.

I started blushing at the way my body was responding to Sam. I grabbed the tray and hurry out the kitchen and

went out to the backyard. I should clarify that I practically ran out the kitchen into the backyard. As soon as I was

outside, I took a much needed breathe. I don't know why Sam was looking at me like that. It like he was waiting for

me to do something or come to him. Well I am not doing anything like that. I'm my own person and only I control

myself. I sat down on the log by the fire, looked up at the sky, and ate some cookies. I keep wondering why Sam

keep staring at me every-time he sees me and why he makes me feel the way I do. I feel like he wants me to fall in

love with him and I don't want that. I just want to have a good time this summer. While I was musing to myself, I

noticed the smell of hot chocolate. I look to my right and notice that Sam was sitting next to me, holding out a cup. I

took it and mumble my thanks. I went back to musing to myself when I heard a deep, smooth, velvet voice. I felt my

whole body shudder when Sam talked.

"May I sit here?" Sam asked. "It's a free country. Nobody stopping you", I said.

I heard a sigh from Sam and a giggle from one of the girls. I look over to my left and saw who the giggler was. It

was Bella. Paul was kissing her on the neck making her laugh. I looked in front of me and saw that Quil, Emily, Seth,

and Kim were sharing a log across from me. Jacob and Leah were on the other log whispering to each other. I

grabbed the tray and handed it to Paul so that everyone gets some cookies. Then I block everyone out. I thought

about school and the classes that I would be taking this fall. I only had two more months before I started school on

September 12. During that first week of September, I would be getting my school supply, books, and notebooks

ready for my class. Even though I had my sweater on, it was starting to get extra cold. I saw that the guys were

getting their girls warm up. I was sad and jealous. I quickly squash down those bad feeling and told myself that I

didn't need anyone in my life but my friends and family. But I couldn't help that I wish it were me, being held tight by

someone that loves me. I must've shivering because Sam asks me was I cold.

"Yeah, I'm cold", I told him. I was about to go back to the house to go change, when Sam stopped me.

"You can wear my jacket", he offered. I was about to protest, when he told me that he would be fine. "Are you sure?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm sure." Sam helped me put the jacket on and then he put his left arm on my shoulders. I stiffened and quickly push his arm off. It was enough that he let me borrow his jacket.

"Thanks for the jacket" I told him. He just grunted and then it was very quiet. I didn't mind the quiet but I think some of the guys would have gone crazy if there wasn't any talking. I asked the group how everyone meets and Quil went on to explain how everyone grew up here and went to school together, except for Bella. I was surprise at that.

"Bella, you're not from forks?" I asked her.

"Nope, I was born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona and when I ten, my dad got a better job offer and we moved to Forks, Washington. So I have been here ever since", she told me.

"So, what it like out in Chicago Nicole?" Jacob asked, changing the subject.

"It's very busy out there in Chicago. What I like about Chicago is that you can take the buses and the trains wherever you want to go. The mall is not very far from you and you can be sure you find yourself something to eat while out shopping. What I don't like about it is that the buses are never on time, especially in the winter. Another thing is that there is a 24 hours store/restaurants open if you coming from a party or just getting off work late. Basically, you have somewhere to go or something to do whenever you get bored", I told them. I sighed, reminiscing on the good times I had with my family and friends.

"Do you miss it?" Sam asked. I looked at him and thought about the question for a minute. "I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss Chicago but I wouldn't be lying if I said that I don't miss all the bad things in Chicago. Do you understand?" I asked, unsure whether or not he got what I was saying. I hoped he get what I was saying.

"I do understand, Nikki", he said.

He stared at me and I stared right back at him. The wind blew my hair in my face and Sam brush my hair behind my

ears. I blush and looked away for a minute. Sam staring at me was so intense. I turn back to him and was about to

asks him a question that have been on my mind all day when my cell phone rang. I pulled my phone out of my

pocket and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was mom. It also was three in the morning. I smiled because I

haven't heard from her since I left and because she always calls me at odd hours. I pressed talk.

"Hi mom", I said. "Hi Ladybug, did you make it in okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I made it in okay. And don't you know that you are a couple of days late with this phone call?" I asked her. I laughed at the joke that she made and looked around and saw that everybody was staring at me. My mom continues to chatter and talk about what she has been up to. I knew I had to get her off the phone or else she would talk my ears off. It amazes me how we both are so different from each other. My mom likes to talks people heads off and like making noises while I like the calm and the quiet. We are so different.

"MOM" I yelled to get her attention. I knew I had her attention once she stopped talking. I better make it fast before she continue. "It late and I have to go. We can talk about what you did another time okay", I told her. "Okay, sweetie." Then she hanged up without saying goodbye. I sigh and shook my head at my mother antics and closed my phone. That's just what she does. I just know that I'm going to have to start timing my mother because she just don't care what time it is. When she calls, she expects you to stay up all night talking to her whether you got to work or not.

It was getting late and I told the guys that I was turning in. Everybody followed me back to the house, put their

cups in the sink and started to get their stuff. I was too tired to start cleaning up and I would just do it in the

morning. I walked everybody to the door and made sure that they drove off safely. Sam and I had another

"moment". He said goodnight and then walked to his truck, got in, started it up, and pulled off. I softly whisper

goodnight into the air and walked back in the house and locked up. I went upstairs to the master bedroom and

stripped down to my t-shirt and underwear. I got under the cover and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
